William Russell
Background Discussion November 2007 Ladies and Gentlemen, We are currently engaged in a battle to restore our republic. The best chance right now to win this battle is to elect Ron Paul as President, in that we are all in agreement. But to have the sweeping change in our government that we desire we must also focus on other elected officials and make sure that they hear us loud and clear. Everyone at every level in our government must understand that we no longer want preemptive war, taxation through inflation, taxation by occupation, and that we are not willing to trade one more ounce of liberty for any promise of security in this so called war on terror. We will need to start looking at congressmen and candidates for congress, and make sure that they hear our cry for liberty. One candidate for congress that I had the chance to talk to for about an hour on the phone one day is William T. Russell who will be running against John Murtha in district 12. During our phone conversation he kept asking for our support but was unwilling to support any of Dr. Paul's issues and was unwilling to go into great detail about the main issues of his platform. As his website came online I read why he was unwilling to discuss the main issues of his candidacy with me, as I expected he is for more preemptive wars and more security from "terrorists". On Monday, November 19th, Mr. Russell will be announcing his candidacy at the Flight 93 Memorial in Somerset, of all places. This sounds to me like Rudy Guilianni tactics, to pump up 9/11 for all that it is worth, to gain political power because of the tragic deaths of thousands of people. He will also be planning campaign stops in Boswell, Latrobe, Uniontown, Waynesburg, Washington, Arnold, Ford City, Indiana, and Johnstown that same day. I would like a group of activists to meet him at every campaign stop and show him that this Ron Paul Revolution is for real, and that if politicians ignore us and ignore our cries for liberty we are not just going to go away. While his current campaign tactic is something that we do not endorse, I still hold out hope for him. Mr. Russell is a family man and a military man. Military men are known for taking orders, and we have to show him that if he wants to get elected to congress then he must start taking his orders from the people and not from the neo-cons that are currently in power. It is not my intention to smear him, only to make him aware that we are out there and he better start listening to us if he wants us to send him to Washington. If you would like to take part in some real activism and promote the freedom message and are free that day please let me know. I'd like to get something organized. In Liberty and Truth, Nick Insights Links * John Murtha Russell